


Breath of Fresh Air

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuties, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary, POV Michelle Jones, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter smells like wind.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Eight - Scent

Peter smells like wind. It’s the only way MJ can describe it to herself. Sometimes he smells sweaty, or like latex, but for the most part, when he walks by it’s not a cologne scent that lingers, but something more wild. 

Which doesn’t make any sense because Peter is as much a city boy as she is a city girl. The closest memory she can tie to the scent was a family vacation in Maine, on the coast, in a small town. Peter smells like salt off the sea and something fresh, and just… wind. She can’t explain it and that’s why she never says anything, never asks anyone else’s opinions. 

It finally makes sense, when she’s clinging tight to Peter, smelling the latex of the suit as he flings them through the New York skyline. They’re high enough that the scents of the city, the food, and people, and garbage scents all fall away beneath them. The air is fresher up here, more metallic too, like all the oxygen the trees from Central Park exude comes up here where only the birds can smell it. 

MJ hides her smile against Peter’s neck and breathes in deep. 


End file.
